Zia Goes to BAG
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: My version of what I think will happen when Zia comes to Brooklyn House and more importantly, when she enrolls in BAG. Will Zia become a singer, actress, dancer, or musician? Find out here! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Wow, that is the first time I have said hello in English for a while. Hmm, interesting. Anyways, this is a new story of mine, it is about what I think will happen when Zia comes to Brooklyn House, and more importantly, when she enrolls in BAG. So, without further or do. Carter will do the first disclaimer of this story.**

**Carter: Well That was random.**

**Me: What?**

**Carter: Me doing the disclaimer.**

**Me: What? I meant why did you call my name?**

**Carter: What?**

**Me: My middle name, it's Random.**

**Carter: *-***

**Me: Never mind, just do the disclaimer Shopping Cart!**

**Carter: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Carter: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: THANK YOU. Gee took you long enough.**

Z

I

A

My room was… lavish. Yes, that's the right word. Lavish. It had a queen sized bed against one wall, the covers were sky blue, my favorite color. Coincidence? Probably not. It also had a large desk to one side, complete with all the school supplies I would be needing throughout the year, plus a sky blue Mac laptop. There was a huge walk in closet full of cute jeans, shorts, tops, jackets, sweaters, shoes, socks, some articles I won't mention, and YES! Six pairs of yoga pants. I love yoga pants.

Next to the closet was a bathroom, which was already stocked with a new toothbrush, toothpaste, sweet smelling perfume, and all that good stuff. Next to my bed was a bookshelf full of all my favorite books, plus some Egyptian artifacts. There was a hook above my bed, which Carter later told me was to hang my magic bag.

To the other side of my bed was a nightstand with a cool looking (sky blue) lamp and an Ipod charger doc on it, and next to that, a mini fridge. I opened it. Inside lay all my favorite treats: Twix, Snickers, Rolos, and Diet Sprite. On top of the fridge lay more snacks: pretzels, popcorn, Oreos, some fresh fruit, and gummy worms. Overall, the place was pretty freaking awesome.

I used a spell to immediately unpack all my things and put them away neatly. It was a very handy spell Iskandar taught me when I was ten. I walked over to the closet. I picked out a pair of white jean shorts and a purple long sleeved flannel shirt and put them on. Then I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and put on some perfume. It was perfect timing because at just that moment, Carter walked in.

"Hey." He called, closing the door behind him. "Settle…" He stopped and looked around. "How did you unpack so quickly?" He said in shock.

"Oh you know. I just put a little back into and before I knew it, I was done." I lied.

"So you used magic?"

"Pretty much." I said with a smirk. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. Carter sat next to me.

"I totally forget why I came up here." Carter stated.

"Umm, you wanted to see me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well, that was part of it." He said smiling. "Oh yeah! Sadie wants to see you in the great room at five o'clock."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. But she had that 'I'm going to get my way if it is the last thing I do' look on face when she said it."

"Oh great. That's my favorite look." I said sarcastically, falling back on the bed.

Carter laughed and said, "Yeah, and unfortunately it's hers too."

I smiled and looked at the clock. "4:59. I guess I better make my way down there."

"Yeah, unless you want her to come up here and drag you down." Carter joked.

I laughed, rolled off the bed, and grabbed Carter's hand. He put his arm around me and together we walked downstairs to meet my fate.

When we got downstairs, Sadie said, "You're late."

"By one second!" I cried defensively.

"Try one minute!" She shot back. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide a smile. Sadie was one of a kind. Carter and I sat on one of the couches and stared at Sadie.

"So… Why am I here?" I asked bluntly.

"We need to figure out your talent." Sadie replied.

"What?"

"Your talent. I figured that if Amos wants you to have a normal life, you are going to have to go to a normal school like the rest of us." Sadie stated matter-o-factly.

"So then… why exactly do I need to have a talent?" I asked, still confused.

"Because… that normal school you'll be attending is called BAG."

"You go to a school called bag? Where do you go after that? A college named shoe?"

"BAG stands for Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted."

"Gifted in what?"

"You can be gifted in four different ways. You can be a singer, dancer, actor, or musician." Sadie paused as if waiting for me to say something. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you gifted?"

"Ummmmm… no?"

"Zia! Be serious!" Sadie said, exasperated. "Are you a singer?"

I laughed. "Ha! Good one Sades."

"Okay then. Actor?"

"Sort of. I mean, I guess a little."

"Musician?"

"I can play the piano."

"That's a start!" she exclaimed. "Go sit over there and play me something."

"Now?"

"No. When I'm dead. Yes now."

"Umm, I'm not sure if I am really comforta…"

"NOW." Sadie said.

"OK then. Now." I went and sat at the piano bench. I stretched my fingers, and began playing the first song I could think of, Beethoven's _Moonlight_ _Sonata_. I thought I sounded pretty good. When I finished, there was silence.

Sadie broke it. "Nice! Okay, so playing the piano is definitely one viable option. But remember, BAG is extremely difficult to get into, so we have to keep our options open. So then Zia. Do you dance?"

"Anne Grissom taught me a few moves when I was thirteen. I probably remember some."

"To the training room!" Sadie exclaimed then raced up the stairs. Carter, Walt, Julian, Jaz, Alyssa, Sean and I followed close on her heels. When we reached the training room, Sadie was scrolling through her Ipod.

The training room is where most of our magical training takes place (obviously). It is a big empty room on the fifth floor of the mansion, and when I say it's big, I mean HUGE. It literally takes up the entire fifth floor. It has smooth wooden floors and shiny mirrored walls, which make it look like an actual dance studio. The only thing missing was a bar. And I mean like a dance bar that you use in ballet class, not a bar you drink at.

"Ready Zia?" Sadie asked.

"As I'll ever be." I tucked my shirt into my shorts so that if I did any flips or turns, no one would see my stomach. Sadie put on a song. I recognized it as _I am Lost_ .

I remembered Anne Grissom teaching me contemporary dance, and tried to remember some of the moves she taught me; but once I got into it, I just let the music lead my body. I went on point for a while, I thought I had completely forgotten how to do that! I did many flips and twists and turns, whatever the music told my body to do. Each move flowed gracefully into the next, until I landed in the splits and the song ended. I stood up. Everyone was speechless. Oh God. Was it that Bad?

Sadie answered my question. "That… was…"

**Well folks, that was the first chapter, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue. Trust me, It will get better. I plan on going through Zia's entire experience at BAG, and possibly other's as well. Soooooooooooooooooooooooo… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Gracias! Peace love and penguins. –magicalunicorn000**


	2. Chapter 2: I Get into BAG

**Bonjour! It is I magicalunicorn000, back for another chapter two of _Zia Goes to BAG. _Let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yes, Zia just performed a contemporary dance routine in front of everybody, and when she finished, everyone was silent. Then Sadie was about to say something about it. OK, let's get on with it. Jaz will do the disclaimer.**

**Jaz: Wow. No wonder your middle name is random.**

**Me: Yes I know, right? It was in the toaster.**

**Jaz: What?**

**Me: My bread.**

**Jaz: Ooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy. Magicalunicorn000 does not, and never will, own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Llamas in Pajamas are performing dramas for their mamas.**

**Jaz: I'll take that as thanks.**

S

A

D

I

E

So Zia just performed a dance routine for us. Oh My GODS! Why didn't that girl ever tell us she had such talent? She is AMAZING. The dance was SPECTACULAR. Zia went on point for almost a whole minute (which looked like it hurt- ouch) and even did the splits at the very end. Plus, she did that thing where you fall to the floor on your knees and then raise back up again on your toes. I am in shock right now. Her dance really spoke to me, it told a story. And for me to be amazed, Carter's jaw has to be on the floor right now, unless he passed out in shock. By the time she finished, we were all speechless. I broke the silence.

"That… was… FANTASTIC. Oh my Gods, why didn't you tell us before? You could already be at BAG with us! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they paid you just to show up tomorrow! Holy Horus!"

"Was it really that good, or are you just saying that because you're my friend?" Zia asked, still breathing heavily.

"No! Zia, I am being completely, 100% legit right now. You were amazing!" I replied. Carter finally recovered from shock and stood up.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Anne Grissom taught me some of the moves, and some I just saw and mimicked, or made up my own version of them.

"Forget piano, Zia. You are a dancer."

"Definitely." Carter agreed. Everyone else nodded.

LLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE BBBRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK

Z

I

A

"Name?" Mrs. Branch, the school secretary asked.

"Zia."

"Full name please."

"Zia Alexandra Rashid."

"Birthday?"

"Oh… Ummm."

Oh man. This question always gets me. See, I never really had a birthday since I couldn't remember anything before I was eight years old. The only reason I know how old I am is because Iskandar had a special talent where he could pinpoint exactly how old someone was; unfortunately, he wasn't so talented with birthdays. I usually just say I am a year older on January 1st.

"Birthday." Mrs. Branch repeated.

"January 1st." I said.

"Year?"

"1997."

Mrs. Branch sighed. "Talent?"

"Dancer."

She wrote down my answer, ripped it out of her note pa, and handed it over to me. "You will be auditioning with Ms. Trotsky in room 202."

"Thank you." I took the paper and got out of there as soon as possible.

"Room 202." I said to myself. I was standing in front of room 102, so my guess was that Room 202 had to be right above me. I turned to my left, and saw a staircase. I walked towards it, when I saw another girl with an identical paper coming towards me. She had rich caramel colored skin and almost black eyes. Her long brown hair was tied back into a slick ponytail, revealing her pretty Hispanic facial features. She was wearing a neon yellow T-shirt that read 'Crack a Smile, not an egg!' with a smiling egg underneath, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and converse.

"Looking for room 110?" she asked me.

"No, room 202." I answered.

"Oh. I'm new here, well; actually, I'm auditioning to be new here. I'm Maria." She held out her hand to me.

"Zia. Nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it. "So, what do you do?"

"Singer. You?"

"Dancer."

"Cool. Well, hopefully I will see you Monday. First day if we make it."

"I'm crossing my fingers."

"Me too. Ugh, it took me a year to convince my mom to send me here. She doesn't approve of me becoming a performer. Are your parents strict?"

"Umm, no. They're pretty lax." I lied. I wasn't about to tell her _that_ whole story.

"Lucky! My mom is the most overbearing person in the world! I know she just loves me and wants to protect me and all, but she won't even let me have a boyfriend!" Maria complained.

I immediately began to think about Carter. "What? That's so weird!"

"I know! I'm telling you, as soon as I get to college, I'm going to have a new boyfriend every month!"

I laughed. "Well as long as you have a plan."

"Right?" She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Oops! I better be going. Don't want to miss my audition!" Maria said.

"See ya!" She called as she ran to her room.

"Good luck!" I called back. Then I began walking up the stairs and to room 202.

"204, 203, 202!" I stared at the door. 'Ms Trotsky, Dance Instructor.' The sign read. I opened the door. The room didn't look so different from the training room in Brooklyn House. Except for that it was smaller and there were two columns sticking out o the ground in two places in the room. The floors were completely wooden and the walls were made of giant mirrors. Also, around the entire room there was a bar for ballet classes.

A tall woman with extremely pale skin and straight black hair tied up in a high bun walked over to me. She was dressed in ballet clothes: pink tights, black ballet shoes, a black leotard, and a black wrap around her waist.

"Hello." She said. Her voice was forceful and clear. She looked at my paper.

"Zia? Is that how you pronounce it."

"Yes. It's Egyptian." I replied.

"Very pretty. Come." She began walking over to a group of speakers. I followed behind her. "Did you bring music?"

"Yes." I handed her a CD. "Track seven."

"Good. Good. Now Zia, sit please." I sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Alright. So what type of dance do you do?"

"Anything really. Ballet, hip-hop, jazz, modern. But my favorite is contemporary."

"Ahh!" Ms. Trotsky exclaimed excitedly. "That is my preference as well. Excellent!" I smiled at her. She seemed like she would be a great teacher. "So Zia, how long have you been dancing?"

"I've done ballet and modern since I was eight, jazz and hip-hop since I was eleven, and I started contemporary just about a year or so ago."

"And fell in love with it?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

"Why do you love contemporary so much?"

"I just feel like you can really express yourself in contemporary, not that you can't in other styles, just more so, for me at least, in contemporary. I feel like if I really get into it, I can take the audience with me, and tell them a story."

Ms. Trotsky nodded. "Wonderful. Wonderful. Well, would you like to show me a bit, perhaps?"

"Of course!" I stood up and pulled off my sweatpants, revealing my black leotard and tights underneath. Ms. Trotsky stood up and went over to the sound system.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. The stereo began playing the familiar song _I am lost._ Again, I was swept into the music. I was telling the story of a girl who had lost everything, something I could relate to. She was lost because she didn't know who she was anymore. I became the girl, and my dance showed that. Every move was on time, and each one flowed into the next. I put all of my emotion, the hurt, anger, fear, happiness, dread, sadness, anxiety, into each and every move, until the song ended, and I was pulled back into the real world.

I pulled myself out of the splits position, breathing heavily. Ms. Trotsky began slowly walking over to me.

"Zia. How would you like to attend the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted?"

I smiled. "It depends. Will I be attending as a gifted dancer?"

Ms. Trotsky laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Ms. Trotsky signed my permission slip, saying that she had approved me, and then sent me on my way.

Yaaaaaayyyyyyy! Zia made it! I knew she would. Well, obviously I did. I am the author. So I call the shots. Bam! So peeps, you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Merci! Au Revoir until next time. Love Peace and warm fleece! -Magicalunicorn000


	3. Chapter 3: My First Day of BAG

Helllllooooooooooo fellow fan fictioners! It is magicalunicorn000 back for a third chapter of Zia Goes To BAG. I will try and update this story every Tuesday. So, where we left off, Zia had just been accepted to BAG for her amazing dance skills. SO this chapter will be her first day of school. Zia is a sophomore FYI. Just thought you should know. Carter does not attend BAG; he is still being home schooled. But that may change. (Hint, hint, wink, wink) So, PLOT TWIST! I will be doing the disclaimer. Didn't see that one coming did you?

Me: I do not own TKC. BAM! In your face! LOL. JK!

Z

I

A

Sadie woke me up at seven o'clock this morning. I was _not happy_. I hate mornings. I don't know why they exist. Oh, that's right, to annoy those of us normal people in the world who actually enjoy getting a decent amount of sleep!

As you can see, my day was not starting out well. I threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light yellow short-sleeved pirate blouse, and matching converse. I brushed my hair back into a side ponytail and put on a little mascara. (Hey, I want to make a good impression on my first day.) Then I packed my dance clothes into my blue dance bag, grabbed my backpack, and headed, no, trudged down the stairs. Carter was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and eating what looked like twenty pounds of bacon.

"Coffee." I muttered.

"And good morning to you, too." Carter replied with a laugh.

"No, it is not a good morning, Carter. It is a horrible, appalling, dying would be better than living through it, morning."

"So I am going to guess that you are _not_ a morning person." Carter joked. He got up out of his seat and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested on his chest. He rubbed my back. I looked up at him.

"I hope we have some classes together, because otherwise I am going to be depressed all day." I told him.

"Umm, Z?"

"Mmm?" I muttered into his chest.

"You know I am home schooled, right?"

I was wide-awake now. "What! No!" I almost cried.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." He apologized.

"Fine, if you are being home schooled, so am I." I said defiantly, releasing my grip on him and walking away towards the great room.

"Umm, I don't think that is an option."

"Well I don't know any one there! You and I are the only sophomores in the house and I'll be ridiculed if I just hang out with freshmen!"

"Well actually Jamie and Jacob are both juniors along with…"

"But no sophomores. That's it I am being home schooled."

"Oh no you're not." Sadie stomped into the room; obviously she had been eves dropping. "You are going to BAG today whether you like it or not. Now come on." She grabbed my backpack and my dance bag, and then with her other hand, grabbed my wrist and began dragging me out the door.

"Fine, but if I am going to school. So is Carter." I replied.

"But I am not registered!" Carter protested.

I frowned. "We will talk about this later." I told him. Then Sadie and I were out the door. We used a portal to transport ourselves directly behind the school. We walked around and it was then that I really began to look closely at the school.

The whole exterior was made of a gray old-fashioned brick, the kind you see in old houses built in the 1800's. There were about ten white marble stairs that led up to the main entrance, which were two gigantic red wooden doors with golden doorknobs. The inside was pretty big as well, when you enter the school, there was three hallways to chose from, all of them were laid with white marble floors that matched that of the staircase outside. The walls and ceiling were a beige color with a red stripe running down the length of the hallway. Some halls were lined with big red lockers.

The classrooms were generally the same color as the hallway, and I caught a glimpse of one classroom. It was pretty large, with desks organized neatly into six rows of seven. They were that kind of desk with the desk platform attached to the chair that you have to slide into. The science labs were the only classrooms that were different. The front part of the class was like a normal classroom, with the six rows of seven desks, but then behind that a science lab was adjoined. The lab tabletops were red with four stools surrounding them and a sink in the middle to wash off chemicals. There was also a shower that sprayed flame retardant stuff everywhere I hoped we would never have a need for it. Finally, we arrived at the main office.

Sadie left me there with a quick, "Good luck." I gave her a 'please stay' look, but she smiled, shrugged it off, and left me there with Mrs. Branch.

"Ah, Zia."

"You remembered my name." I said surprised.

"Yes, well, Ms. Trotsky has been talking quite a lot about you and your dancing. She says you are spectacular and like nothing she has ever seen before." Mrs. Branch said with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks." I said, surprised.

"It was Ms. Trotsky, not I." She replied. "Now then, let's get you all settled in now shall we. Here is your schedule. At the top is you locker number. 459, you take a right out from this office, go down the stairs, take a left, and go about six classrooms down the hallway. Your locker combination is 3-25-8. You twist the lock three times to the right, set it to the first digit… Here are instructions for that. Here is a map in case you get lost, but you can always ask an upper classman if you can't understand it. Here is a copy of our school song; you'll need to have it memorized by our first assembly next Friday. Here is a welcome packet and… welcome to BAG!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you." I replied. Just then, the girl I met on the day I auditioned, Marie, walked in. She was dressed in a red sugar lip, black flare jeans and black moccasins.

"Hey!" she called, as soon as she recognized me.

"Hey! I guess the audition went well."

"You guess correctly. Oh my god, I am so excited."

"Same! A little nervous too though."

"Yeah. I'm scared I am going to get lost. I have absolutely no sense of direction." Marie said.

Mrs. Branch cut us off to give Marie the whole speech she had just given to me. It turned out her locker number was number 460, the one right next to mine. Plus, we had six of our eight classes together: Chemistry, Health, Technology, Geometry, English, and Ancient Civilizations. (That would be a piece of cake).

The only classes we didn't have together were foreign language (She was fluent in Spanish so she took French, and I was fluent in French so I took Spanish) and Talent. Technically, each grade had talent at the same time. Freshmen and sophomores before lunch, in fourth period, and juniors and seniors in last block. We also had lunch together, which was really great because that was when you really need someone to sit with.

We started off to our lockers. Everybody kept staring at us as we walked by. Once we reached our lockers, we began unpacking the little stuff we had, which wasn't much since we didn't have textbooks yet.

"It's only two weeks into the year, so we can't be too far behind."

"Yeah, we'll be able to catch up quickly."

Marie began looking around. "Lots of hot guys here. I used to be at an all girls school, so I'm a bit overwhelmed right now."

I laughed at her. "Trust me, boys are no big deal." We had only known each other a few minutes and we had already delved into the subject of boys. We definitely showed the potential of a great friendship.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked. I smiled, thinking about Carter. "You do! I guess I should have expected, I mean, you are really beautiful."

I snorted. "OK, I'll just pretend that I believe you."

"No really, if I were a guy, I would date you."

"Well that's not weird at all." I said sarcastically.

"No really, I would."

"OK, you are seriously creeping me out now." I said, shoving a heavy binder into my locker.

She laughed. "What's his name?"

"I never said I had a boyfriend." I replied evasively.

"Come on Zia, fess up. I know you do, I see it in your eyes, you have that Cinderella found her prince charming dazed look in your eyes."

"I do not!" I replied defensively.

"Having a high pitch in your voice means denial!" she sung.

I sighed and pulled a picture of Carter out of my sweatshirt pocket and showed it to her. "His name is Carter." I relented.

"Oh my GOD! He is _gorgeous_!" she gawked.

"Yeah, I know." I said dreamily. "He is perfect. He's super smart, kind, thoughtful, extremely stubborn, is as obsessed with Ancient history as I am, he loves most of the things I do, but not all of them because then it would be boring, but he's… Carter." I shrugged and shoved the last of my things in my locker, and then pulled out my dance bag and shut the door. Marie finished as well, and slammed her locker shut.

"Are you two going to get married?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You are an absolute psychopath, you know that?"

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Marie, I am fifteen. In case you didn't know, it is illegal for me to be married at my age in this country."

"You could go to Vegas! You can get married at the age of five for all they care!"

"Umm, I don't think so." I said deflecting her comment.

"No really, it's true, and you guys would make such cute babies!"

"Marie!" I exclaimed, turning red.

"It is true! With your skin and his eyes, it would be like a doll."

"Oh my god." I said, putting my face in my hands. "You are insane!" I laughed.

"Well at least I'm not in denial."

"Well, I am leaving now to escape your insanity. See you in health." I said.

"Or before that since we are locker buddies." She replied.

"True. Well, Break a glass." I told her.

"What?"

"You know, like opera singers if they sing a really high note break glass?" I explained.

"Oh I get it. Thanks. Break a leg!"

"Oh no, don't say that to a dancer, because we really _will_ break a leg. That is only for actors."

She laughed and corrected herself, saying, "OK then, _don't_ break a leg, please."

I began walking away and shouted over my shoulder, "No promises!" Marie smiled and began walking in the opposite direction. Oh yes. I think we would become great friends.

OK That was part one of Zia's first day. It is not over yet, don't worry. This chapter was really just to establish Zia and Marie's friendship. The next one will be how classes go probably, and I will probably update pretty soon, maybe even before next Tuesday, I may do a double update. So tell me what you think of the story so far, or what you think should happen in a review or PM. I'd love to hear your guys' comments. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until next time, this has been magivalunicorn000, signing off. Peace, love, and treasure troves! -Me


	4. Chapter 4: My First Day at BAG (Part 2)

**Hola hola hola! Como estas mis amigos? I am back for another chapter of… Zia Goes to BAG! Hold your applause. I know it has been a long time, and I apologize. But I have been oober busy with school, basketball, crew, the school play, and my other activities, so you must forgive me. Anyways, I know you all aren't reading this anyways. So I can write whatever I want. PURPLE PLATAPUSES PACKED PINK PILLOWS WHILE THEY PERFECTLY PONDERED PLANTING PURPLE PETUNIAS! Ah, well, now that that is out of my system. EDDIE FREDDIE TEDDIE AND MEDDIE ATE A BLUE WHALE. Wow, that is why my middle name is random. YOLO! Anyways, my best friend Sadie will do the disclaimer. **

**Sadie: We are not Best Friends.**

**Me: Yes we are!**

**Sadie: No. We are not. You smell like fish sticks.**

**Me: Finally somebody notices my perfume! See, that is why we are best friends.**

**Sadie: WE ARE NOT Best Friends!**

**Me: I know you are but what am I?**

**Sadie: What? That doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: I know you are but what am I eating?**

**Sadie: …**

**Me: FISH STICKS ATE PURPLE PLATAPUSES!**

**Sadie: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles. Thank the Gods.**

**Me: You are impossible.**

**Sadie: I am impossible? I… am ignoring you now. (Walks away)**

**Me: (Singing) all by my se-e-eeeeeeelllllffffff!**

Z

I

A

I was on my way to dance, when suddenly a boy began walking up right next to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Jake." He told me, holding out his hand.

"Zia." I replied, shaking his hand.

"So, you new here?"

"Yes. I just moved here about a week ago."

"Where from?"

"Cairo, Egypt." I replied.

"Whoa! Long way from home!"

"Yeah, over 20, 000 miles."

He laughed. "Where do you live?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Not… not that I am a stalker or anything… I was just… I…"

"Right on the east river. On Rosetta Road." I replied, stopping him from rambling.

"Cool, I live on Connecticut Ave."

"Pretty close. You walk here?"

"Yep, you?"

"Most of the time." I wasn't about to tell him that I usually either a) take a portal of swirling sand or b) fly in a boat pulled by a giant griffin.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Mrs. Trotsky, dance."

"Cool, that's where I am going!"

"Convenient." I replied with a smile, he reminded me a bit of Carter, not looks wise, because he was a blonde haired blue eyed, slightly tanned boy. He was taller than me, which is quite a feat considering I am 5'9, with pretty well developed muscles. He spiked his blonde hair up with some hair gel, and was adorned in light jeans, a red t-shirt with a soccer ball on it, and black converse. But it was personality wise that he reminded me of my own boyfriend. He was sweet and a bit shy, with a sort of geeky vibe to him, which, I have to admit; I can't resist in a guy. With some girls, it's the broad shoulders or the athletic ability, but with me, I can't resist a handsome geek. Why do you think I love Carter so much? Well, that and because Carter is the sweetest, most thoughtful guy on Earth.

"So you dance?" I asked Jake, starting the conversation again.

"Yeah, doesn't look like it right? I didn't come here because of dance though; it is sort of my second sport. I came here because BAG actually has one of the best soccer teams in all of NYC."

"Really? I actually play soccer, too."

"Awesome! You know tryouts are next week, think you are going to come? I don't know, sounds fun. I always loved playing it. But I am probably a bit rusty."

"We can practice together if you want." I was starting to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling Carter wouldn't be too thrilled I was flirting with another guy. NOT that I was flirting. I was just being polite, but still. I don't want to lead him on.

"Oh Um, That's OK. I probably will just wing it." I replied, trying to put some distance between us.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, that is probably what I will end up doing too."

Silence.

"I hope Ms. Trotsky is nice." He broke the silence.

"You have never had her before?"

"No, she is new. Last year we had Ms. Corey, but she left because she had a baby."

"Oh. Well, based off when I met her at my audition, she seems really cool. And a good dancer."

"Hmm, maybe she will turn things around then. We can finally beat MAPA."

"MAPA? What's that?"

"Our rival school for over fifty years. It started when our principals, a divorced couple, decided to instigate a dance competition between the two schools. For the first 40 years, BAG always creamed MAPA, Manhattan Academy for the Performing Arts, but for the last 10 years, when Ms. Corey came, well, she wasn't exactly the best choreographer, and we have lost to them for the past 10 years. It didn't help that our dancers for the past 10 years have been, well, not the best."

"Hmm. Maybe we can change that." I replied, the wheels in my head turning.

"Oops, here we are." Jake said. I had been so busy chatting I hadn't noticed we were about to pass the door to the studio. We walked in and inside, there were already about thirty other freshmen and sophomores, all staring at us. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into my clothes. When I came back out, Mrs. Trotsky was there. I went over to where Jake was, stretching.

"Hey." I said, sitting beside him.

"Hey, I'm just stretching."

"Oh good. I thought you were having a back spasm or something."

He laughed. Then Ms. Trotsky walked to the front of the class. When she spotted me, she smiled and I returned it. "Class, for those of you who do not know me, I am Ms. Trotsky, your new dance instructor. Now, before we go around with your names, I will tell you a bit about my class. Now, I am a dancer, and I enjoy having fun with my dances, but that does not mean I am also not serious about it. You all have something in common. Talent. You all are probably striving for one thing." She paused. "Fame. Well, fame costs, and right here is where you start paying… in sweat." **(That was from the TV show **_**FAME**_** FYI, I do not own the line, so don't sue) **

We all stared at her expectedly. "Alright, everybody up and in a circle. We will go around with names, where you are from, a fun fact about yourself, and your favorite dance style and move."

Almost everybody said either Jazz or Hip Hop as his or her favorite style. There were also a ton of ballerinas. Jake's favorite was hip-hop. Only about three other girls, one guy, and I said modern and contemporary. But that was mostly because most people didn't know what it was. Ms. Trotsky was in complete shock. She said we might have to start out with contemporary and modern now. Works for me! Everyone, of course, was surprised that I was from Egypt, but not too surprised, since after all, we do live in NYC, the boiling pot of America.

Overall, it was a great class, and I made two new friends, Jake of course, and Cassidy, his girlfriend. I was actually sort of relieved when he introduced her to me, as now I knew where we stood. We were just friends.

I showered and changed out of my dance clothes, and headed down to my locker with Jake and Cassidy. She had just pushed Jake down the stairs (sort of) for being a "dufus" as she called him, and he was complaining that he could have been dead.

"Cass, I could have died!"

"Yeah, yeah, crybaby." She retorted. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I mean, how would you have felt if I had died?"

Cassidy stared at him blankly for a second and then pretended to look off into outer space. "Only in my dreams." She sighed jokingly, and then pulled him close to her to reassure him that in fact, she would be heartbroken.

"Sorry baby." She told him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what class do you two lovebirds have next?" I asked.

"Chemistry." They groaned in unison.

"Your favorite class I am guessing?"

"It's horrible!" Cassy groaned. "Mr. Nealie is cool I guess, but he unfortunately got stuck with teaching the most boring, excruciatingly painful class known to man _and_ woman.

I laughed. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Well, _you_ haven't taken it, we have." Cassy shot back.

"Touché."

I heard someone call for me. It was Marie. "Zia!" She called.

"Hey! How was vocal?"

"Awesome! Ms. Marinara is the coolest! She actually had us try and do the break the glass thing you were talking about!"

"Ah, so I am not going crazy. Good to know." I retorted.

Marie smirked. "Well, let's not jump to conclusions just yet, I think we should probably all be cautious and check your mental sanity every so often."

"Oh, Marie, this is Jake, and his girlfriend Cassidy. They are both dancers."

"Oh great, first day of school and you are already pushing me out with your cool new dancer friends. Nice knowing you Zia. It's been a great friendship."

"Cassy, Jake, this is my friend Marie. Please ignore her whenever possible." I joked. They shook hands and began talking about how excited they were for the new school year and the dance competition between us and MAPA that was apparently a _really_ big deal around here.

The warning bell rang, warning us that second block started in just 7 minutes. "We better get to chemistry." Cassy said, looking at her watch. "See you later guys! Sit together at lunch?"

"Of course!" Marie replied.

"Definitely!" I echoed.

"Cool. See yah!" Cassy waved, then grabbed Jake's arm and ran to the chem. Lab on the fifth floor. Marie and I meanwhile headed to our lockers, grabbed a notebook and a folder and a pen each, then headed towards the gym for health class.

"I hope this isn't a co-ed class." Marie whispered.

"Well Marie, in case you hadn't noticed we sort of go to a co-ed school, so that would sort of make sense if this class was co-ed."

Marie groaned. "Zia, you aren't worried?"

"About what? All we are going to do is learn about our body systems and how to keep them healthy and all that."

"Umm, Zia?"

"What?"

"Have you ever actually been to an actual health class, at an actual school?"

"No. But I did go to a fake health class at an imaginary school."

"Zia! Be serious for like one second! Do you know what exact body systems we learn about?"

"Well, probably the normal stuff right?"

I was wrong. VERY wrong. We did not learn about all the body systems. We mainly focused on two. I'm not going to disclose which two, but I'll give you a hint. I don't think I have blushed so much within a forty-minute period of time.

…40 Minutes Later…

Marie and I walked out of the gym in silence.

I broke it. "That… was… extremely and terrifyingly disturbing."

"You said it." Marie replied, still blushing from the class.

"I can't believe we had to take notes on that. I think that could be considered child abuse." Silence again.

Then Marie and I burst out laughing.

Next we had language. Nothing much to say here. Ms. Mimi was nice. It turns out I know a lot of Spanish due to French. The languages are very similar. Although I don't understand why Spanish is a romance language. It doesn't sound half as romantic as French. Except when that cute guy from the soap opera we watched speaks. _Then_ it is a romance language.

After language, Marie and I met back up for chemistry. It wasn't half as bad as Cassy and Jake had described. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. Especially balancing chemistry equations. No _that's_ what I call fun. I like it when things just, fit together, balance out. Maybe that's why I like chemistry. Marie on the other hand, was far from enthusiastic.

"That stunk." She said, trailing behind me.

"It wasn't bad. Hurry up, we have three minutes to get to math." I started pushing her along.

"You know, saying the word math in a sentence isn't exactly what I would call a great motivational word to get me to move faster." Marie replied.

"Hey, I bet that cute guy in row 5 that was checking you out earlier will be there."

Her face suddenly lit up like a firecracker and she began power walking down to math. "Come on Zia! We have three minutes to get to math.

Remember what I said earlier about how I liked the feeling I got when I figured things out, balanced the equation. Yeah, well, that makes math pretty easy for me. Math was pretty eventless; unless you include Marie falling out of her chair because she was staring at "row 5 guy" so intensely her elbow slipped on her math book a major event. But I think Marie would prefer if you didn't.

I talked with Sadie for a bit in the hallway. We silently agreed not to sit with each other at lunch. Around here, you stuck with your grade. Freshmen with freshmen, sophomores with sophomores, etc. Then at the 21st Nome, we could mix.

At lunch we sat with Jake, Cassidy, Jake's friends Mark and Alex, and Cassidy's friends Amy and Susan. They were pretty cool. Somehow we got into a conversation about how they make piecrust, and what our favorite type of pie was. The majority liked key lime. Interesting.

After lunch was Technology, and then guidance. Guidance was fine; we just watched an anti bullying movie. But technology was TERRIBLE. I may not have mentioned this before, but I am an absolute dolt when it comes to technology. I had never even seen a computer before this summer when Carter tried to teach me how to use one. I could type papers and make power point presentations fine and everything. But that was about it. I do not understand the Internet one bit, except for Google, that I can use _pretty_ well. But when it comes to setting up new accounts or setting settings or anything else of that nature, I am about as clueless as a giraffe in the middle of Antarctica. To put it simply: I think Ms. Darnell thinks I'm an idiot, which, in technology, I am. I am so a 20th century gal.

Next we had English. We were reading _The Odyssey_ and _The Iliad_, studying nouns, and writing a short paragraph about ourselves to be read aloud to the class on Friday. All things I had been doing since I was eight years old. Well, except for the paragraph, I'm not that vain. Marie made fun of me when I told her I had read _The Odyssey_ over eight times.

"You nerd." She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, we had Ancient Civilizations. I automatically became Ms. Habit's favorite student when I told her I moved here from Egypt. She asked me so many questions, we barely had any time to do anything else but pass out textbooks.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. Marie invited me over to her house, and I said yes, since we didn't have any homework except write a rough draft of your "me paragraph" which was a slice of pie. Is that right? These American phrases are so difficult to understand. (Marie just told me something could be easy as pie, or a piece of cake.) Oh these Americans and their crazy food obsessions.

**Wow that took me like, two hours to write. Mostly because I had to go play basketball for an hour. Oh Well. I hope you liked it. If you did, please go ahead and hit that little blue box down there to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I am off to rewatch CAPTAIN AMERICA for the 50****th**** time. Peace, Love, and something that rhymes with love! –magicalunicorn000**


	5. Chapter 5: I Make the Cut

Hello, hello, hello everybody! I'm terribly sorry for the wait! But I shall make it up to you with another awesome chapter of Zia Goes to BAG! Yay!

(Crickets)

Me: Well, then!

Z

I

A

It had been an amazing first two weeks at BAG, and yes, I have finally become used to calling it that. My grades are great. Well, all except technology, I am actually surprised I even have a B- in that class. Oh well, at least it is only pass or fail, so I am passing. Dance is great. And I even convinced Carter to apply for the music department next semester.

He is amazing on the guitar! Who knew? My next goal is to get him to join vocal. I know he has a good voice, I have heard him singing in the shower. (Our AC vents are connected.) And today, I am trying out for the school soccer team. I was lacing up my cleats when Jake jogged over.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Are you ready?" I said cockily.

He laughed. "Yeah, but are you ready?"

"I'm always ready, but are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready! The real question is, are you…"

I cut him off. "Okay, not funny anymore."

"Yeah, I sort of sensed that." He laughed awkwardly. I laughed at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, so you can do it, but when I do it, it's not funny." He said with a fake tone of hurt. I just rolled my eyes and began jogging to where all the other athletes were stretching. That is when I noticed something. All of the players were boys. At first, I thought I was maybe in the wrong place, but I looked over my shoulder and saw two other girls stretching. Suddenly, there was a voice calling out to me. It was one of the boys in the group, Toby DeCinque. Jake told me to watch out for him.

Toby wore all black sports wear, black shin guards, black cleats, black athletic shorts, a black muscle shirt, although he didn't have much muscle to show, and to top it all off, a black eye. His hair was greased back on his head, and was about the height of a twelve year old.

"Hey boys, looks like we got another doll on our team. Oh, well, what's one more benchwarmer to me?" He said in a thick Italian accent.

"Excuse me?" I replied, shocked as to why he would say such a thing to me.

"Oh, it's nothing personal doll. Just that, girls tend to be a little _weaker _than us men."

"Oh! A man? Is that what you are? By the way you talk, I just assumed you were just a spineless, brainless, twit." I replied hotly.

"No need to get feisty, doll. Not that I don't like a girl with a little fire in her soul." He winked at me.

"Yes, well, you'll have fire up something else if you don't shut your fly trap."

"Oooohhhhhhhhh." His friends said all together.

"Look, doll."

"My name is Zia."

"Whatever. Look, like I said, it is nothing personal, but girls, don't belong in sports."

"Oh, and where do they belong?"

"The kitchen, preferably."

"Oooohhhhhhhhh." His friends said again.

"Oh Really?" I smirked.

"Yeah, so, uh, why don't you make yourself useful and uh, make me a sandwich!"

"I've got a better idea, how about I make you into a sandwich!" I lunged for his throat, but Jake held me back.

"Get him back on the field Zia." He told me.

I figured Jake was right. I would pumble that little grease ball into a Toby meal as soon as we began playing. That's when Coach Randy came over and separated us into teams for the scrimmage. Coach Randy seemed nice enough. He was tall, blonde, and had a British accent. I believe that's enough of a description. He put Toby and I head to head, he as a left forward for the blue team, and I as a right forward for the red team. I couldn't wait to leave him in the grass.

If you have ever tried running on sand, you know it is extremely difficult. Well, imagine playing on an all year round soccer league where the only field we had was made of sand. When I transferred to grass, to put it simply, I was flying. I could run faster and jump higher than anyone else on the team. I could already see the look of fear in Toby's eyes. Finally, came my chance.

Jake was bring the ball up as the red team's center forward. I placed myself at a good passing angle for him. It was a clear shot. Jake passed… and Toby intercepted.

"See you later doll!" He shouted. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not taking my eyes off Toby's hips, something my coach in Egypt had taught me.

"The hips say everything." She told me. "They tell you what direction your opponent is going, when they stop, start, shoot, and pass. Never take your eyes off them."

Toby was close to the goal, our goalie lunged for the ball and Toby saw it. He reared his foot back and… I slid in under his legs and stopped it.

"What the…" He was baffled. I quickly regained my composure and turned the ball around. I looked and saw Jake about 20 feet northwest the ball. But so did Toby. He ran in front of me and tried to kick the ball out from under me, I did a quick spin around him, and kicked the ball to Jake, who dribbled it up field.

I ran until I was at a 45 degree angle to where Jake had the ball, he passed, and I received. I was about midfield now, I could take it to the goal, but Toby had other plans, he sprinted in front of me, but I could tell he was losing energy fast, I faked a pass to an invisible player and dribbled past him, he again caught up, you had to give him one for persistence, I tried a move that had only worked a couple times for me. I placed the ball between my ankles, and shot it up and over my and Toby's head, a rainbow pass. I quickly darted around him, and he didn't follow.

As I got close to the goal, the goalie followed my every move. With the goalie focused on me, I made my final move. I was almost out of bounds when I side passed it to Mandy, our right forward, who had an easy shot at the goal, she barely even tapped it in.

"All right!" I could hear Jake say from behind me.

"Excellent work Rashid, and nice teamwork as well!" Coach shouted to me. I nodded at him. Then looked behind me, where I saw Toby lying on the ground, out of breath. I walked over to him, and held out my hand, he grabbed it, and I hoisted him up.

"Where… did you learn how to play like that?" He asked.

"I'm from Egypt, the only soccer fields we have there are made of hot, dry, sand. It works wonders for your calf muscles."

He laughed. "Look… Zia… I'm sorry for… being a complete jerk to you."

"It's okay." I replied.

"No, it's not. I'm really sorry. Would you give me a second chance?" He asked.

"On one condition."

"What, anything!"

"No more kitchen comments."

"Absolutely. Never again. Sorry."

"Well, I guess if we are going to be teammates, we might as well get along." I replied, holding out my hand. He shook it.

"Now." He said. "How 'bout a rematch?"

"You're on!" I smiled.

Long story short. Jake and I made the team. Oh, and so did Toby.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Peace love, and please don't shove! -magicalunicorn000**


	6. Chapter 6: I Pass Out

**Hello everybody! I know you have all been patient waiting for me to update, so here is your reward! Yaya! Another chappie! Umm, so, Carter will do the disclaimer.**

**Carter: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Yayayayayayayayayaya!**

**Carter: Weirdo.**

**Me: Did somebody say my name?**

Z

I

A

So, I haven't told anybody this yet, but, I have type 1 diabetes. For those of you who don't know what that is, well, let me explain. So, in your body, in close proximity to your stomach, there is an organ called your pancreas whose job is to release chemicals and hormones your body needs to complete bodily functions, like cell reproduction, food digestion, stuff like that.

One of the chemicals your body needs is insulin. When your body digests food, it turns the nutrients from your food into glucose and transports it throughout your blood stream so that your entire body can benefit from that nutrients. Insulin sort of acts like a "key" to your cells that opens your cells to process the glucose. Well, with type one diabetes, your immune system, for some unknown reason, thinks that the cells producing insulin in your pancreas are enemies to your body, and destroy them, so that your body is incapable of producing insulin, which is a major problem. If your body can't produce insulin, well, let's just say it isn't good. That's why I have to inject myself with insulin everyday, but it is a lot harder than it looks.

You have to take into consideration the food you are going to eat, the exercise you are going to do, and the amount of stress you will have throughout the day. Inject too little and eat too much, and your blood sugar can skyrocket and cause you to have heart problems. Inject too much and do too little and eat too little, and your blood sugar can plummet to dangerously low levels, and you risk passing out and pancreatic failures.

Why haven't I told anybody? Well, I don't know. I guess, I don't want them… to think I'm weak. I know that is probably not a smart idea not to tell anyone, but, I just, haven't figured out the right way to do it yet. I'll tell them when I tell them.

Anyways, I was in my bathroom, preparing my insulin shot. I figured, today I have a math test, so reasonably high stress level, I have dance and soccer practice, so lots of exercise, and I will probably want to eat a lot, because of the exercise. That is another thing about diabetes, you can't have too much sugary foods, I have to watch what I eat, even some veggies can put me at risk. With my eating habits I am surprised no one has figured out I have it. Remember how earlier I said my favorite snacks were Twix, Oreos, and rolos? Well, that was all an act, I can't really eat that stuff, at least not too much. But if I had carrot sticks and celery in my fridge, people would know for sure, so I just keep it in there and occasionally take it out and feed it to Phillip of Macedonia so it looks like I eat it.

To get back on track, I decided to inject myself with a larger amount today, seeing as I would be doing a lot. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I quickly hid my medicine in the duat.

"Zia we are going to be late!" It was Sadie.

"Coming!" I quickly grabbed my moccasins and back pack and ran out the door where Sadie was waiting.

"Jaz is getting the portal ready." She grabbed my hand and we ran for the roof.

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

"We'll have to skip it, class starts in 2 minutes!" She yelled back.

That is where my problems started. Not eating? Not good. I would have to grab an apple after first block or something.

Sadie and I ran onto the roof and stepped into the portal just in time. I ran to my first block, chemistry. The school had decided to switch up our schedules a bit so that we had a different order of classes every day, and thank goodness I had chem. First, I don't think I could make it through dance without breakfast. Chemistry was quick and easy. I was going to grab an apple from the cafeteria after class, but Marie held me up at our lockers, talking about Troy, the guy from out math class. The warning bell rang, and we had to get to guidance, no apple for me.

After guidance, I headed over to the cafeteria, but Mrs. Trotsky stopped me in the hallway. "Zia, may I see you for a second?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. We went into the dance room.

"Did you bring your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Quickly go change and then come back here, I want you to try something for me." Ms. Trotsky said, looking through her CD's. I quickly went to change into my black leotard, tights, and Pointe shoes.

When I had returned, the entire class had come in already, and were going to the dressing rooms. Jake was already dressed, like me. We began stretching, and Mrs. Trotsky came over to us. "I would like you two to perform your pas de deux routine you have been working on during class today. (Pas de Deux means "dance of two" in French.)

"Today? But, we have barely been working on it for a week." Jake said.

"I believe you are ready." Mrs. Trotsky smiled at us. Jake and I just looked at each other. The rest of the class filed in. Mrs. Trotsky called for silence, and then bellowed, "Class, today we will start performing our pas de deux routines." A wave of murmurs erupted from the dancers. "I know it is last minute, but I want to see how they are coming along. Zia and Jake, you are up."

I stood up, and almost fell back down again, my head was spinning. Jake steadied my arm.

"Whoa, you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little vertigo, it's passed." I said. We made our way to the front, and got into first position.

"Ready?" Ms. Trotsky asked. Jake and I nodded. The music started, a classical piece from the ballet Swan Lake. The music started out slow as a slowly rose onto Pointe and lifted my leg above my head. I did a pirouette and jumped into Jake's arms. He lifted me up in the air as I moved my arms like a bird. He gently placed me back onto Pointe, and spun me around slowly. When he stopped, I still feel as though I am spinning.

I fluttered en Pointe away from him, and then did a series of pirouettes. Jake came back over and took my hands as I bent over and lifted my leg in the air for a vertical split, then I returned to Pointe and Jake spun me around again. I felt really dizzy now. I stopped and looked dead ahead. The mirror was swaying from side to side, and all the people looked blurry. My head continued to spin, and then… everything went black.

The last thing I hear is Mrs. Trotsky yell, "Zia!" And Jake catches me as I fall.

**Duh, duh, duh. What will happen to Zia now? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWand tell me what you thought. Until next time peace love and toads! **

**-magicalunicorn000.**


End file.
